The Gypsy Queen
by The-Chained-Hero
Summary: When a group tries to take over the world, Young Justice is left to stand in their way. However, this group is determined to not only take over the world but to bring back slavery-for Gypsies. And Robin specifically has been targeted. WARNING! Fem!Robin, Multiple pairings, Lemon, torture, and more themes not for the weak at heart.


**Yo, bros! First Fanfic for the win. :) Anyways, I'm newish, so . . . yeah. Comments are much appreciated. Anyways, this is my first story and I have to admit that my friend ****_FudoTwin17 _****helped me out (barely). I pretty much took one of her ideas and twisted it until she could never be able to write it with a clear conscience. Anyways, if you've ever read one of her fics and she mentions someone "hounding" her to write a lemon or something stupid, well, that would be my fault. (grins) Anyways, I'm totally her bad influence. So far, she's the only one who's helped me with ideas and she's that little angel on my shoulder that I always push off to do something fun. She'll get mad at that description, but whatevs. Please comment and possibly check out her stuff. She's in a bit of a funk right now, so . . . yeah. Anyways, have fun reading and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Gypsy._

The word to many was met with laughter and distrust. A gypsy was a thief. A gypsy was a liar. The word gypsy was for someone who was willing to do more than the average prostitute for less. A gypsy was one who did witchcraft, bending events and things to go their own way. They were seers who knew what was going to happen before others. They were fakers, people who "gypped" others with easy cons. They were beautiful in every way, seducing those around them. They were manipulators, well versed in the art of getting what they wanted. They were cheap, taking what they could get and keeping it close. Snatchers of children whom cared not for the true parents nor the child that they were so desperate to take. They were a people with a hopeless mission and no true home. They had no guilt or pain as other humans did. They were animals.

However, most of all, gypsies were scum that belonged underneath all others. They belonged on the ground, groveling like dogs to their masters. They were performers, tools for pleasure and labor. They were nothing more than slaves.

And that was one of the major goals of his organization. Putting the Roma back where they belonged (their noses in the dirt) was one of their biggest goals. Of course, they were mainly invested in restoring balance to the world, placing the right government back into place so that the people could be ruled wisely.

After all, at the moment the world's governments were pitiful. They were only about politics nowadays. They hardly did anything to keep their crime down or their children from the evils in the world. They did nothing over the drug trade, the mob, villainy, vigilantism, crime, or even foreign attack. And what they did do was nothing.

And the most annoying was that they did nothing for was pest control. Gypsies roamed free, doing anything they wanted. To him, they were the biggest problem. Scum like them deserved nothing. They ought to be on their knees, serving those who were truly worthy. Gypsies were nothing compared to all others. They may be attractive, beautiful creatures, but they were animals none the less. As animals, they needed to learn their place in accordance with their masters.

He clenched his teeth angrily. The Gypsies had forgotten their place. Worldwide they were becoming known. Better liked and better researched, indeed. It sickened him. People had actually allowed them education and government places! It was sickening seeing a Romani be head of government anywhere.

And then there were those that were famous and well known! It disgusted him how people fawned over famous Roma dogs. People like Richard Grayson.

Oh, his story sickened him the most. How could a man of such valor and a good bloodline as Bruce Wayne fall for such a trick of a Gypsy? How could the man let the witchcraft that the boy had obviously used cloud his vision for so many years? Richard Grayson, a sob story that most knew, who watched his family die (the world was better off without such filth anyways). He had gotten lucky and been taken in by a kind, rich man. Just the thought of it brought bile to the man's mouth.

The child's tears had seemed very real, but he knew that Gypsies felt less than humans did. Pain and emotion were feelings that Romani didn't have. They were human. Gypsies were just animals. The boy was a good actor, though, and he had no doubt that the child was an amazing manipulator. The child had shown that at least well.

However, no one should be able to hide his true nature for so long. He sighed, running a hand through damp blond locks.

His only solace was that soon, very soon, animals like Richard Grayson would be on their knees before their masters. They would no longer bring others down to their level. Soon, very soon, the Romani would bow.

He let a bloodthirsty smile slide onto his lips.

Soon they would fall.

* * *

Richard 'Dick' Grayson wouldn't say that she was bored, really. After all, she was still hacking, which in itself really wasn't boring. It was actually very enthralling. All the different ways that ones and zeros could be combined to find nonphysical trapdoors and isolate information was truly something that she could say was thrilling, though most people didn't seem to agree. She enjoyed hacking, really.

To be honest, though, she had come to Mount Justice so that she could talk with her friends or train with them, not hack by herself on the couch. It was different to her, having friends. Sure, at school she had some friends, but not really. They didn't know the real her, not Robin. And, sure, her teammates didn't really know the real her either, but they were closer than any other-err, almost any other.

There was no one she was closer to than Batman. He was family to her, her only family. Him and Alfred made up her entire world. If she didn't have them, she knew that she would spend her days empty and without a purpose. After all, it was Batman-Bruce who had shown her the ups (and downs) of being a vigilante.

Her fingers paused for a moment as she sighed in thought. Just thinking about it made her heart warm. She smiled lightly.

There was nothing that compared to the rush of being Robin. Flying through the night was amazing and exhilarating. There was nothing would be able to force her to quit. Well, unless one counted her death. That would most definitely stop her.

"Hey, Rob!" Exclaimed a voice from the doorway just as a blur plopped down on the couch next to her. Unlike most people when they see a boy exceed traffic laws on foot inside a confined space, she did not freak out. She simply powered down her halo-computer and turned to him.

"Hey, KF." She replied easily. Kid Flash was her best friend, and, as her best friend, he knew everything about her. Err, almost everything . . . .

Kid Flash had the privilege of knowing her secret identity as well as nearly every single thing about her past. However, she had hidden something from the red haired menace that she wasn't willing to go into. The subject itself wasn't tricky. It was just that . . . well . . . . How do you explain to your best friend for years that you're actually a girl?

She had been hiding her gender for so long that it was hard to imagine telling anyone she was a girl herself. Bruce and Alfred had directly asked her gender. Her circus family all knew about the special circumstances and had always treated her as a lady (except in the presence of people outside the circus). Just the thought of telling him was hard.

Dick had been hiding under the guise of a boy for a very long time. After all, her grandmother and grandfather on her mother's side had made a deal with her mom.

If Dick had been born a boy, then it was fine. She could continue to live with her mom, dad, uncle, aunt, and cousin. If she'd been a girl, then Dick would have had to be given to her grandparents. Her mother had been desperate when she'd made the deal as a child and hadn't thought anything of it until she was pregnant.

Thus, when Dick's mother told her dad, her dad came up with an easy solution. Pretend that Richard was a boy until her grandparents died.

And they stuck to that plan until their dying day.

Of course, Dick's grandparents had died only a couple years after her immediate family's deaths, but by then the damage had already been done. She'd been hiding as a boy for years, and it would ruin Bruce's image if suddenly his orphan boy was an orphan girl (Bruce would have done it, but Dick would never have allowed it).

So, the girl was both Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne's male charity case, and Robin, the boy wonder (Bruce refused to let wander around Gotham of all places as a girl-too dangerous).

"So," Wally began, cutting Dick's thoughts off instantly by placing his head in Dick's lap, "I was thinking we could have a movie night. Disney would probably be best considering they're all great movies, no one on the team seems to have seen any, and they're pretty much lacking any real violence."

Robin felt a smirk light her lips. "Disney, KF? Really?"

He grinned up at the other hero, a grin that said he already knew that he'd won, but would keep going anyways. "Yeah! I mean no one's childhood is complete without Disney movies! Plus, there are hidden stuff all throughout it. Hidden Mickeys, sex jokes-oh, and pictures, too. They say on YouTube that there spots where you can pause and see words. Subliminal messages, you know?"

Robin rolled her eyes behind the glasses. "Sure. Whatever floats your boat, KF. Wanna call the team so you can start your Disney escapade now?"

He grinned immediately darting up faster than Dick's eyes could follow. "Sweet! I'll get 'em!"

And he was gone.

* * *

Of all Disney movies, Dick wished that Wally and Artemis (the resident Disney masters) had chosen a more common one. Instead, they chose one that they felt we'd all be able to better relate to. Naturally, they were right that it was easy to relate to, but really? _The Hunchback of Notre Dame?_

From the first moment of the movie, Dick realized that it was totally using racism to make the Gypsies look like the good guys, but still. Really? Every insult still hit, and she felt like it took all she had to sit there and pretend to enjoy the movie.

By time the main villain's personal song came around, she was disturbed. She couldn't help but be reminded of how realistic it was. It was so realistic it was disturbing.

Childhood? She wanted to scoff. There was no way that this should be a children's movie. She couldn't help but think that she'd be scared for life if she watched this movie when she was little. Her mom would have turned it off quicker than the Flash could have blinked.

By time it ended, she felt sick, but she quickly hid it. She didn't want Wally (who had been way too excited over that ridiculously disturbing movie) to see her face. Then again, she didn't want to lie about how heavy the _dis_ was in _disturbing_.

"So what did you all think?" Asked Wally, eyes darting around the room excitedly. Ugh. There was no way that she was going to burst his bubble. She considered leaving, but knew that that was a bad idea. That would make him even more upset than her not liking it . . . .

"It was fine." Stated Conner simply, his stare on Wally. Robin couldn't help but notice the way that his crossed arms and scowl looked less menacing that usual. She paused. Thinking about it, she figured that Conner would like that movie. He could probably relate to it very well.

"I liked it!" M'gann exclaimed, a small smile on her face. "But I admit it was a bit . . . ." She didn't seem to know how to describe it. Faintly, Dick realized that Megan could probably relate to her the most in the situation. A week beforehand, she and Artemis both came forward and finally came clean. Miss M had revealed that she was a White Martian, meaning that she had been treated awfully on Mars. She was probably the only one in the room who could relate to the racism issue . . . .

"Yeah." Artemis agreed with a light wince. "It's a little iffy, but-"

"It's still a great movie!" Interrupted KF, leaning forward.

"I was talking, Kid Idiot!" Glowered Artemis.

Wally rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Seemingly to avoid further conflict, Kaldur spoke. "It was a very well done movie. I liked the songs. The artists were very talented." He gave a winning smile, a perfect finishing touch to his critique that wasn't too in depth. Robin couldn't help her smirk. Though he didn't seem like it, he was fairly sneaky (though other times, he was ridiculously obvious to the point where Robin wanted to take him to Batman for personal training). He had become especially good at stopping arguments in that kind of a slippery way.

"As all Disney movies!" Exclaimed Wally. Then his eyes locked onto Dick, and he blinked, as if realizing that Dick hadn't given her opinion yet. "What do you think, Rob?"

And then all their eyes were on the youngest. She frowned, puzzled. It was hard to lie to them (she didn't want to), and she knew that if she disappeared, then it would raise questions and make them wonder. After all, why would someone run from a simple question of 'how did you like the movie'?

It was stupid. Thus, she decided to tell the truth.

"It was okay." She said a bit weakly, voice falling from her normal 'boy voice' shortly. Quickly she pulled it back from her own higher pitch voice. "I mean, Kal's right about the songs and the movie was really well put together, but . . . ." She trailed off. "That was disturbing, heavy on the dis."

Wally stared at her in almost shock and a little confusion. Everyone else seemed to be sharing the exact same thoughts because their expressions mirrored each other. Suddenly, she was speaking again.

"I mean, seriously. Kid's movie? My mom would never have let me watch that. It was really racist against my people, and, whether or not kids remember the good things, negative things have a habit of sticking. It's like teaching kids that that's what things are supposed to be like. We're not-not prostitutes or thieves. We're human." They were all still staring at her. Why couldn't they just stop? "And stuff like that actually happened-still happens. It's scary because I've seen it happen. There are people out there like that guy that blame us for everything and still want us. For a Gypsy, things are scary, and no one knows!" She bit her lip, suddenly realizing all that she had said.

It seemed to freeze her for a second before it hit her. How could she be so stupid? She was supposed to be the boy wonder! A bat! Untouchable! They weren't supposed to know that she could be afraid of something so-so-so human. So stupid! She dropped her gaze to the floor, trying to block out the looks they were giving her. "I just-Gypsies aren't bad. No one wants to really know what they're like."

There was a heavy silence. Somehow, it made everything feel much worse to her after spilling her heart and soul (so stupid!).

Finally, though, Kaldur spoke. "Well, then, why don't you tell us what Gypsies are like?" His kind voice made Robin's eyes widen as they snapped up. His face conveyed nothing but generosity and kindness. He seemed accepting.

Her heart pounded in her chest.

Licking her lips nervously, Dick spoke softly. "Well, most Gypsies are performers, but there are a good number in politics and other fields like science and math. We're kinda people without a home. So we make everywhere our home." She smiled softly, eyes flickering as she noticed the team seemed to be hanging off of every word she said. It was . . . nice. "A lot of Gypsies, especially in older times like in the movie, were seers. The future is something that moves a lot, but many Gypsies had the power to see it."

"Wow." Megan said softly, her voice sounding enraptured. "That sounds amazing."

Dick smiled softly at the other girl. "Other than that, decent work was hard to find. Thus, we got good at performing on the streets for money. A lot of us still perform. It's kinda in our blood." She chuckled softly. "We were good at tricks, too, and stories. We kind of created magic tricks, you could say. And our myths," Dick smiled softly, "Stories like that are hard to find nowadays."

Artemis leaned forward. "Can you tell us one?

Robin paused, glancing at her in surprise. She bit her lip, thinking. There were lots of stories, and they were all good, but she wanted to tell them a _really _good one. A smirk slowly slid onto her face, and she noticed that it seemed to startle them.

Her eyes went to Wally for a moment, who looked taken back. He also looked a little guilty. He had probably forgot her Romani roots. Oh, well. If he didn't forget about his guilt by the end of the story, she'd make sure to make him see that he had nothing to blame himself for (even if the movie was so disturbing).

"We have many stories, but there's one that stands out." She paused dramatically, thinking. Did she really want to tell them? After all, she wasn't supposed to. Slowly, she pushed the doubts away. She had already started. "It's a tale of deceit, betrayal, torture, sex, and death, but it's also the story of a hero. They say that this story is not supposed to be told to people not of our blood, and that the day it is, the story begins." Nerves again struck her.

She grew up with this story as fact, but at the same time . . . well, whether or not it was true, it was nice to talk about this with someone else. She hadn't seen another Gypsy since her family had died. Was it really that wrong to tell them the story?

Once again, she pushed it away, eyes wandering their faces to find them all leaning in, curiosity and a little bit of disbelief on their faces. She spoke again, ready to tell the tale.

"It's the story of the Gypsy Queen."

* * *

**Okay, done. So, I hope that was good for you guys, because I actually did some research for this. (le gasp) Naturally, though, there are parts that are totally made up by me. Anyways, I do have some questions/facts.**

**Number 1: What pairing do you guys want? There will be multiple pairings and, because of certain reasons, Kaldur/Robin will most definitely be one. **

**Number 2: The Light? You mean that group that disbanded almost as soon as they got together? LOL, nope! They don't exist in this ficlet. Sorry.**

**Number 3: Zatanna and Rocket? Nah, they're probably not going to join the team. Maybe they'll make an appearance, but they don't belong on the team. Sorry. **

**Number 4: Yes, there will be lemons. **

**And that's about all. Thanks for reading, and please comment. It's always annoying to me when people read something and don't review. I mean, I've never written a story before, but you should see FudoTwin17. She's all like "Oh, they didn't review" and then she's like "but they read it so it's ok!" and then she reads her reviews and does this chuckle-snort that she'll kill me later for telling you about and rereads the reviews that she did get. It drives me crazy! So, please, review.**


End file.
